Many websites allow users to conduct a variety of actions online, such as view content, write reviews, order items, organize events, etc. These websites often present the user with a plurality of actions to choose from and allow the user to select the type of action he would like to perform. Once the action is selected, the website typically redirects the client system of the user to a webpage where the action can be completed. For example, some websites allow users to purchase tickets for an event. An online ticket purchasing system may allow an event organizer to sell a greater number of tickets in an efficient manner, such as, for example, issuing electronic tickets that are instantly delivered to the purchaser and handling high-volume purchase transactions. An online ticket purchasing system may also allow users to view event listings, register for events, and purchase additional event-related services and/or products. Online systems, such as online ticket purchasing systems, can typically be accessed using suitable browser clients (e.g., Firefox, Chrome, Internet Explorer).